Grand Theft Auto: Rub Out
by Dark Sploosh
Summary: A novelization of the mission "Rub Out" from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.


Grand Theft Auto: Vice City

Rub Out

By Dark Sploosh

Author's Note: I am assuming that anyone reading this has played GTA: VC and thus, knows who all the characters and places are, because I'm too lazy to explain them.

Tommy Vercetti cruised along the bridge to Starfish Island in the Phoenix, the whole time carefully planning out what was about to happen. That prick Diaz had fucked up his deal, and he was gonna' pay for it dearly.

Lance was supposed to bring some guns, but Tommy had still prepared himself. He had stopped by Ammu-Nation on the way. He figured that he would need powerful, but easy to carry weapons. In the end, he bought a Kevlar Vest, a Colt Python magnum and plenty of rounds for it, and a Spaz Shotgun with 40 shells. He had preloaded all the guns, and the shotgun was now strapped across his back, the magnum in his pants pocket. The vest was under his shirt.

He reached the gates to the mansion and got out of the car. Then he leaned up against a wall and waited. It soon began to rain. Thunder was heard in the distance as bolts of lightning struck the bay. A light drizzle fell first, soon followed by a torrent. Tommy stayed under a nearby palm tree to make sure the weapons kept dry.

Soon, he saw Lance's car pull up. The man himself got out and nodded towards the back of the car.

"I got us some cannons in the trunk."

They walked back to the trunk and Lance unlocked it. And revealed two M-16 assault rifles, all ready to go, and tons of ammo to spare.

"Shit! Where'd you get these?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Been saving 'em for a rainy day," replied Lance as he pulled out one of the guns. Tommy wondered if the pun was intended.

"You like?" asked Lance.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he got out his rifle, "I like."

Up in Diaz's office, he noticed two figures on his outdoor security camera from the corner of his eye. He took a closer look and saw that it was that Vercetti guy, and Lance. And they were armed to the teeth.

"Oh shit," mumbled Diaz, and then he looked down and noticed the MP5 sub-machine gun on his table. He reached for it.

Tommy and Lance charged for the steps. There was a guard at each end of the top of the stairs, and two guarding the front door. Tommy fired the M-16 and struck the one closest to him. As he fell down dead, the other guards sprang into action. Tommy and Lance fired at them, and managed to kill them all, but not before Lance took a bullet to his left arm.

"You okay?" asked Tommy quickly.

"I'll be fine," replied Lance, wincing in pain. They walked up to the front doors to find them locked.

"Lance, there's gotta' be another way in through the back. I'll go around the left side, you take the right, through the hedge maze."

"Okay," said Lance, and then he ran down the steps and disappeared around the corner.

Tommy reloaded the M-16 and went around the other side of the house. He found himself by the swimming pool, and two guards talking. He unloaded at them. One fell dead while the other landed in the pool with a splash, turning the water red. Three more guards rounded from the house, each armed with sawed-off shotguns. Tommy ran forwards firing, and managed to kill one, but the other two fired. A shotgun pellet grazed his side, and he fell to his knees, but he kept firing, killing the other two. Ignoring the pain in his side, Tommy got up and reached the back of the house.

The M-16 was empty, and Tommy threw it to the ground, drawing the shotgun and ducking behind a wall as more guards fired at him. He ran around to the other side and caught the guards from behind. He fired the shotgun, and the pellets tore through the backs of two guards. The other two managed to return fire, and Tommy ducked behind a pillar.

The guards' bullets were shredding the column to pieces. Luckily, they both ran out of ammo, and Tommy jumped out, unloading three shells to kill them both.

He heard a rustling noise to his left, and then whirled in that direction.

"Tommy, it's me!"

"Shit Lance, don't do that," said Tommy, lowering the shotgun. They both walked into the big room that had another swimming pool open right in front of them.

"Diaz is inside," said Lance, and they went through a small opening in the wall, down a few corridors. The inside of Diaz's mansion was blood red. The walls, carpet, everything was painted red. Tommy found that fitting, considering what was about to happen to it's owner.

Just as the corridor ended into a tall room with a spiraling staircase, there was the sound of a gunshot. Tommy felt the searing pain tear into his lower abdomen, and he fell backwards, clutching it as Lance appeared, firing his assault rifle up the stairs. There was a grunt, and then a body fell from somewhere above, hitting the floor with a wet crunch.

"Tommy, get your ass up," said Lance.

Tommy slowly rose to his feet. "Thanks a lot, buddy. Hurts like a bitch too."

"Tommy, after this, we'll probably have enough money to buy you a backup stomach."

Tommy smiled at that, and then they were heading up the stairs. Soon, the stairs lead to another corridor, and, following that, they found themselves on the top floor of the mansion's main lobby.

There were two guards on the floor in front of them, who they quickly killed with the element of surprise. The other two, standing in front of the door to Diaz's office, opened fire, forcing Tommy and Lance to fall prone to the floor, behind the railing.

As bullets shredded the railing to pieces, Tommy discarded the shotgun and pulled out the magnum. The shotgun had more ammo, but the magnum was good enough for what was left, and easier to carry. Tommy and Lance jumped up, firing at the two guards. They both collapsed, pools of blood forming around their still bodies.

That's when Diaz walked out from his office, holding a small sub-machine gun.

"Diaz!" shouted Tommy across the room, "I've come to take over your business!"

"Tommy, you prick!" shouted Diaz. He was scared, and it showed in his voice. "I'll kill you soon!"

And he fired at them. Lance hid behind the railing, but Tommy stood there, even as the bullet's ripped into his chest and shoulders. He almost didn't feel the pain, so much as the rage building up inside him. He raised the magnum, and fired.

Diaz was forced back, clutching his shoulder as blood flowed freely from it.

"Fuck!" she screamed, and limped back into his office.

Tommy limped over to the doorway, his anger still numbing the terrible pain in his body. Diaz had ruined his deal, forced him to start anew in this merciless city. He was a revolting, disgusting fly, and Tommy felt like he had the flyswatter gripped tightly in his right hand.

As he appeared in the doorway, he saw Diaz behind his desk. The fat little man opened fire again, bullets hitting the doorway, and ripping up the floor and the desk. But Tommy didn't hesitate. He lifted the magnum and fired once more, and this time, Diaz fell to the ground, out of sight. A second later he was crawling, crawling out of the room, his stomach bleeding profusely.

"You stupid pricks!" he shouted as he got to Tommy. Lance meanwhile had come over. "Look what you did to my house!"

"Shut up!" shouted Tommy.

"This is for my brother, asshole," said Lance in a controlled, yet angry voice as he kicked Diaz onto his back.

"I trusted you Tommy," begged Diaz, reaching up with his arm into the air. "I could have had you made!"

Tommy ignored the pitiful man, begging for his life. He brought the magnum down with one swift motion, at the same time that Lance did the same with a handgun he had produced from somewhere.

"Say goodnight, Mr. Diaz!" shouted Lance, and then they both pulled the trigger. The explosive blasts were accompanied by two bullet holes appearing in Diaz's forehead. His head jerked back once, and then he lay limp.

"What do we do with this piece of shit?" asked Lance.

"We get one of our soldiers to take him out with the trash," said Tommy, kicking Diaz's corpse down the stairs. It rolled quickly to the bottom.

"What soldiers?"

"Those," said Tommy, pointing at the body of the steps. Where Diaz' body now laid, the rest of his guards had gathered. The stared at their fallen boss, and then at Tommy.

"You all work for Vercetti now, you hear?" he shouted across the room. "Anyone who doesn't want me for a boss step forwards, and I'll be glad to shoot you."

No one did, obviously.

Tommy smiled to himself. He was this close to taking over the city. An army, a mansion, connections, guns, money. He had it made.

Vice City would be his.


End file.
